Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Voor de dageraad/ hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
thumb|left|400px HOOFDSTUK 1 Dauwveder keek droevig naar Wilgklauw. Zijn bleekgroene ogen waren gesloten en er droop bloed uit de snee in zijn nek. Dauwveder's zussen, Rozendoorn en Sprankelstroom, zaten aan weerszijden van haar, en rouwden net als zij om hun clangenoot. Wilgklauw was een lange tijd Dauwveder's partner geweest, maar bij een aanval van de Donderclan was hij gestorven aan wonden. Dauwveder likte zachtjes zijn wang, en dan gleden haar gedachtes weg uit haar kop en doorzochten die van Rozendoorn. O zusje, wat spijt het me zo... Ze liet ze wegglijden naar Sprankelstroom. Ik wou dat ik je kon troosten. Ze dachten allebei lieve dingen, en Dauwveder was haar zussen zo dankbaar. Na Wilgklauw's tragische dood waren haar vreemde gaves sterker en sterker geworden, ze kon gedachtes lezen en weten wat er verderop gebeurde. Nu zat Honingster op haar mosnest in haar hol en at ze van de vis die haar gebracht was. Dauwveder moest zich heel erg concentreren om haar krachten niet te laten schieten, maar uiteindelijk glipten ze weg. Wel verdorie! Grauwde ze in stilte. Ze stond op en keek toe hoe de oudsten Wilgklauw wegbrachten om hem te begraven. "Is er iets?" Rozendoorn keek Dauwveder onderzoekend aan."Nee, niets." Mompelde die. Ze stond op en liep naar de oever van de rivier, waar ze zich in het water liet glijden. Het was redelijk fris, en Dauwveder huiverde. Dan dook ze onder en opende haar ogen onder water. Vele kleurige waterplanten golfden heen en weer op het ritme van de stroming, enkele bladeren werden er af gerukt en werden meteen mee gesleurd. Dauwveder's bleekgrijze pels leek wel spookachtig in het doffe licht, en de strepen op haar vacht leken samen een veer te vormen. Daar was ze naar vernoemd. Ze dook nog wat dieper en zwom met krachtige slagen naar een grote vis, ze zette zich af op een rotsblok en schoot vooruit, waarbij ze de vis mee griste in een spoor van bloed. Dan zwom ze snel omhoog en kwam met een bruisend gespetter boven water."Wat is eigenlijk het verschil tussen een Rivierclankat en een otter, Klauwoor?" Hoonde een stem. Dauwveder keek naar Bladpoot, een Donderclanleerling, die bij de grens stond."Sinds wanneer is er een verschil?" Sneerde haar mentor."O ja?! En wat is het verschil tussen een Donderclankat en een stuk kikkerstront?!" Spuugde Dauwveder. Bladpoot leek uit het veld geslagen."Geen! Hahahaha!" Lachte Dauwveder sarcastisch, en ze zwom terug naar de oever. HOOFDSTUK 2 "Dauwveder, kom op, zeg wat er mis is!" Rozendoorn keek haar gefrustreerd aan."Nee, er is niets mis!" Snauwde Dauwveder. Ze duwde haar zuster aan de kant en liep door."Er is wél iets!" Jammerde die."Ja, ze heeft gelijk, wat is er mis, zusje, we willen je alleen maar helpen!" Miauwde Sprankelstroom met tranen in haar groene ogen."Er is helemaal niets!" Grauwde Dauwveder. Rozendoorn boog haar kop."Dan geven we het op. Maar je kan altijd op ons rekenen, zusje." Ze draaide zich om, een flard zonlicht bescheen haar bruine pels voor er weer wolken voor de zon kwamen. Sprankelstroom schudde haar kop en liep achter haar zus aan terwijl haar rossige staart over de grond sleepte. Dauwveder voelde zich schuldig, maar ze mocht niemand iets vertellen. Nooit. Ze liep naar de hoop verse prooi en nam er een mollige vis van. Dan liep ze naar een wilg die omringd werd door mos en knabbelde aan de vis. Zoveel honger had ze nu ook weer niet. Uiteindelijk begroef ze de graatjes in een holletje en keek naar het glinsterende water dat rood kleurde door de zonsondergang. Normaal zat Wilgklauw altijd bij haar. Ze moest haar gaven trainen zodat ze er niet onder zou bezwijken, dus liet ze haar gedachtes wegglijden naar Rozendoorn die verderop zat. Waarom doet ze zo?! We zijn zussen! Sprankelstroom is nooit zo geweest! Dauwveder zuchtte. Waarom had ze die stomme krachten ook? Het bezorgde haar alleen maar last! Ze stond moeizaam op en sjokte naar het krijgershol, waar ze op haar rietnest in de hoek ging liggen. Ze sloeg haar staart over haar neus en kreeg opeens zin om uit het oogpunt van iemand anders te kijken. Ze liet haat beeld wegglippen uit haar kop zodat het wat rond zweefde op de plek waar Sprankelstroom lag. O, waarom is ze zo... raar?! Ze is precies hetzelfde als ons! het klonk zo verdrietig... Dauwveder voelde een steek van schuldgevoel, maar haar zussen zouden haar toch nooit geloven... Ze trok haar gedachtes terug naar zichzelf en sloot haar ogen. Verbeeldde ze zich het, of voelde ze de bleekgrijze vacht van Wilgklauw naast zich. Ze gluurde door de spleetjes van haar ogen, en zag een zilveren schijnsel naast zich. Wilgklauw! O Wilgklauw, wat heb ik je gemist! Ze leunde tegen zijn geest aan en liet haar tranen rollen. En dan was hij weg. Dauwveder voelde een vreselijke steek van verdriet en kromp in elkaar terwijl er nog steeds tranen over haar wangen stroomden. Waarom moest je zo nodig weggaan? Ze begroef haar neus in haar zachte vacht. "Ik ga op patrouille met Rozendoorn, Bubbelvlek, Waterkers en Klaverpoot." Miauwde Dauwveder tegen Honingster en Kikkerpels. Die knikten en Dauwveder liep naar de dageraadpatrouille toe."We moeten goed kijken bij de grens met de Donderclan." Meldde Waterkers, die de leiding had over de patrouille."Natuurlijk, kikkerbrein!" Giechelde Klaverpoot, zijn leerling."Waarom zouden we dat niet doen?" Ze gaf haar mentor een por, en Waterkers stak zijn tong uit. Waarom heb ik zo'n irritant katje als jij als leerling?! Dauwveder schudde haar kop en volgde de patrouille naar de rivier en de oversteekplaats. HOOFDSTUK 3 "Dauwveder, ik meen het, er is iets fout. Zeg ons wat." Rozendoorn keek haar serieus aan. Dauwveder plukte aan het gras onder haar poten."Er is niets." Mompelde ze. Sprankelstroom's vacht kwam recht overeind van irritatie, maar ze beheerste zichzelf en keek Dauwveder met geforceerde kalmte aan."Je gaat ons zeggen wat er scheelt, al zeggen we de Sterrenclan dat ze moeten neerdalen om ons te helpen, ik wéét gewoon dat er iets mis is dus zeg het ons!" Haar ogen schoten vuur. Dauwveder keek haar woest aan, alle frustratie die ze had samengeperst in haar binnenste sprong los en voor ze het wist begon ze te schreeuwen."ER IS HELEMAAL NIETS MIS!" Krijste ze. Rozendoorn en Sprankelstroom deinsden achteruit, hun ogen groot van de schok."WAAROM ZIJN JULLIE ZO VRESELIJK NIEUWSGIERIG!" Een laaiend vuur van woede brandde in haar binnenste, ze gooide alles er uit voor ze er erg in had."IK HAD GEDACHT DAT JULLIE HET WISTEN! IK HAD GEDACHT DAT JULLIE PRECIES WISTEN WAT ER MIS WAS!!!" Er stonden ook tranen van woede in haar ogen."ZIJN JULLIE WILGKLAUW VERGETEN?! ZIJN JULLIE VERGETEN DAT HIJ MIJN PARTNER WAS!!!!" Rozendoorn's staart hing tussen haar poten en ze was ineengekrompen, en er rolden tranen over Sprankelstroom's wangen."Nee..." Fluisterde Rozendoorn. Er verscheen een barstje in de aarde tussen Dauwveder en haar zussen, het werd steeds groter. Dauwveder keek haar zussen kwaad aan, maar ze voelde nu verdriet prikken in plaats van de woede die op haar gezicht te lezen stond. Dan draaide ze zich met een ruk om en verdween in de struiken. thumb|Dauwveder lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Voor de dageraad/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6 Welk personage vind jij het leukst? Dauwveder Klaverpoot Sprankelstroom Rozendoorn Wilgklauw Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Voor de Dageraad